Hot Springs and Histories
by Tobias O'Draco
Summary: Artemis Entreri takes a bath, my first fan fiction, please review, constructive criticism appreciated


Hot springs and Histories

It was dark when Artemis Entreri snuck passed the orc guards of The Dark Arrow Kingdom into the territory of Mithril Hall. He knew the risk he was taking by coming this close to his nemesis' territory, the discovery that Drizzt was indeed not dead, was not that shocking to him, he had suspicions and Jarlaxle dropped hints about it constantly when they were traveling together, and it was confirmed when he passed through Silverymoon and actually saw him. But for once his target was not the drow and his friends, but a rather interesting area he had found when Drizzt's sister…what's her name… that brought him back up north.

He snuck past the dwarven guards into the lower caves, went down the tunneling caverns and found his target

A hot spring

Yes, a hot spring had been the reason he came back to danger, far from his original destination of Calimport. But this hot spring was extremely…potent. It healed wounds, relaxed the body, soothed the mind, and calmed emotions, except for a rather strong euphoria that stayed with you for the rest of the day after about an hours soak. How ever Artemis wasn't a fool by anyone's standards. He knew he wasn't liked or welcomed around here so his weapons remained within arms reach as he sat facing the only entrance to his sanctum.

Regis was the one who recognized the whistled tune as he, Drizzt, Catti-Brie, Wulfgar, and Delly approached the drow's recently discovered hot spring. "It's an old Calimshite tune" Regis said quietly " though I can't think of any Calimshites that would be…" his voice dropped off as the faces of those around him went hard as stone. Artemis Entreri was back, and they had come unprepared for anything but a bath. "What do we do?" Regis asked the group "we could face him," Wulfgar suggested, "not even his blades can stop Aegis Fang." as he spoke the magic hammer appeared in his hands

Artemis stopped whistling and relaxed, something the defensive man did very rarely, and closing his eyes, he dozed off.

Until he heard the thumping of boots and realized his vacation was up, however the aforementioned euphoric state had him actually looking forward to company. And when Wulfgar stepped into his vision, he called to him cheerily

"Well, Wulfgar, I heard you got sucked into the Abyss, and yet here you are!!! Excellent, I'm sure everyone's happy for that; I know I am!!!

Wulfgar dropped his hammer and his mouth at the same time at Entreri's state and said

"_YOU_ are glad to see _ME_?"

"Very, the simple nature of barbarians is rather relaxing to one who's life has been full of complexity. Come, Join me."

Wulfgar shook him self from the ridiculousness of the naked Entreri telling him to get naked with him in an obviously strange situation.

" I'll…pass for now assassin, what are you doing here, have you come for Drizzt?"

"No, don't care anymore"

"About him?"

"About life in general honestly, I've had quite a few adventures with Jarlaxle, and trust me, you need to relax after being around him for as long as I have. Would you like to hear about my life?"

"I would" came Drizzt's voice from the dark "tell me"

Entreri looked towards the dark elf, which was backed by Catti-brie, Regis, Brunor, and a platoon of soldiers

"Alright" replied Artemis in his continually cheery voice " strip down and hop in"

The assassin uninterruptedly described, not just his adventures, but everything he'd gone through starting at his earliest memories and ending at the destruction of the Selune temple in Memnon

"Then I hitched a boat ride from there to luskan and had an uneventful walk from there to Silverymoon, where I confirmed that Drizzt wasn't dead, and came here, and then we started talking. The end."

The stunned silence filled the audience chamber, they had moved from the spring to Mithril Hall as the audience grew, and Entreri (and Regis) grew hungry. The crowd surrounding the man, who had negatively affected so many people, had grown to encompass the dwarves of the Halls, the hidden drow of Bregan D'aerthe, (includeing the rather shocked and embarrassed Jarlaxle) and magically included Priest Cadderly Bonaduce, King Gareth Dragonsbane and his court, and Dwahvel Tiggerwillies in the Copper Ante.

Entreri took a gulp of the whiskey sitting next to him and asked "any questions?"

No one moved, no one made a sound

"Well, in that case"

He picked up his gear and walked out of the halls, and out of their lives, forever.


End file.
